


Stay

by supreme_genius



Series: Grimm Ficlets [14]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mention of break up, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supreme_genius/pseuds/supreme_genius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Juliette comes out of her coma and still can't remember Nick, she wants to call it quits. Nick, who is still staying with Monroe, is nervous about being on his own. Monroe asks him to stay, and he ends up with a lot more than just a roommate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Grimm.  
> I don't make money from this.

“I know I’ve said it about a hundred times this week, Monroe, but thanks for letting me stay here so long.”

“That’s what friends are for, man. I like to think that if the shoe were on the other foot, you’d do the same for me.”

“Of course I would. But for now, let me take you to dinner.”

“Wait, you’re going to pay for dinner?”

Nick glares at Monroe. “I’ve paid before.”

“Yeah, like twice. And once for breakfast.”

“Oh, come on! I’ve bought breakfast more than once!”

“Doughnuts don’t count, man.”

“You ate them in the morning. That’s breakfast. They count!”

Monroe shakes his head. “Whatever.”

“But seriously; you, me, dinner. How about it?”

“Alright, but do you think we could just order in? All this moving’s got me feeling kind of strained, not to mention sweaty.”

“Yeah, you’ve got a point. Can’t really say I’m in the mood to go out either. So what do you want?”

“You’re paying _and_ I get to pick? Damn, it’s my lucky day!” He grins. “Well, how about some pizza and garlic bread?”

“Sounds good to me. I’ll call it in.”

After the order is called in, the guys work on straightening up the house. The rest of Nick’s boxes get stacked by the door and he helps Monroe put the guest room back in order. It’s just after eight when they come back downstairs and crack open a couple of brews. Nick gets two sips before there’s a knock on the door.

“I got it. It’s probably the pizza guy.” Nick sets down his beer and answers the door. When he goes back into the kitchen he’s holding a box of pizza with a styrofoam container on top. “Dinner is served.”

Monroe grabs a few paper plates and napkins and they sit down at the table. “Thanks for dinner.”

“No need to thank me. I probably owe you dinner every night for the next year to even make a dent in how much I owe you.”

“You don’t owe me anything, Nick.”

“Monroe, what are you talking about?”

“Before you, it had been a long time since I had a friend, especially one as good as you. I mean, there was definitely a time where I felt like you really owed me, like our friendship was unbalanced. But that was like a year ago. That was before you saved my life.”

“That was one time. You’ve saved my ass more times than I can count.”

“Yeah, but it was a time that really counted. You hadn’t known me all that long, but you offered yourself for the fight. It’s like you put my life ahead of yours.”

Nick thinks for a moment, letting the words really sink in. He hadn’t ever thought about it like that – that offering to fight in Monroe’s place was like saying Monroe’s life was more important to him than his own. “You know, that night was my three year anniversary with Juliette. I totally blew her off for dinner so I could go find you.”

“Dude…”

“And you know something else, Monroe? I don’t regret it. Not even a little.” He clears his throat. “Because look at who’s still here, who I’m eating dinner with, who I spend all my free time with. Maybe if I’d been paying more attention then, I’d have realized that something wasn’t right.”

“Nick, you don’t mean that.”

“Yeah, I do. I tried so god damn hard with her. I really did.” Nick balls his hands into fists.

“I know you did.”

“And for what? For her to kick me to the curb? For her to decide I wasn’t worth making new memories with?”

“I won’t insult you with a ‘things happen for a reason’ response.”

Nick hangs his head, covering it with his hands. “I’m sorry, Monroe,” he mumbles.

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry for, man. I’ve liked having you around. And, uh, I’m kind of bummed you’re moving out. I mean, I’m glad you’re moving on…but it’s gonna be kind of lonely around here.”

Nick looks up, eyes red-rimmed. “I don’t want to go.”

Monroe takes a deep breath, carefully choosing his next words. There are two ways he can go. One could ruin this moment – if he’s been reading the situation completely wrong – and the other could start something he’s not sure he’s ready for – but certainly wants. “Stay. Please.”

“Monroe, I…”

“Nick, please stay. You don’t want to go. I don’t want you to go. The solution is obviously for you to stay.”

“And keep mooching off of you?”

“Yes.”

“Monroe…”

“Then pay rent. Buy dinner. I don’t care. Just…stay. Please.”

Nick nods, his lips perking up into a smile debate a tear rolling down his cheek.

“Well then. We’ve got lots of unpacking to do.”


End file.
